In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme/Library
This is a (yet another) Library Mode, this time is from In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme. There is also a status thing, based in Marvel Comics' Power Grid, may or may not be accurate. *Intelligence: 1-7 *Strength: 1-7 *Speed: 1-7 *Stamina: 1-7 *Energy Projection: 1-7 *Fighting Ability: 1-7 ''The Adventures of Vanessa'' series Vanessa Luxaloss *Intelligence: 4 *Strength: 3 *Speed: 7 *Stamina: 2 *Energy Projection: 6 *Fighting Ability: 4 Real Name: Vanessa Eva Luxaloss Data: *'Height': 175cm (5' 9") *'Weight': 57kg (126lbs) *'Blood Type': AB Occupation: Adventurer Abilities: Can do attacks and summons based in the wind element, but also some of them related to the air, she can fly with her butterfly wings, and can be faster than anyone else. Weapons: Wind Wand. Profile: Vanessa is the former second princess of Aslada, a nation known for being pacifist. She wants to become the greatest sorceress. She fights many enemies and has great respect for others, the thing that it holds back to her is that she dislikes killing, a thing that is criticized due to the enemies either escape or cause more harm than expected. Often accompained by friends such as Chip the Dog, a talking flying dog, Lenka Ilargia, a fairy that is kind of snarky with her enemies and her ancestor Decade. She is known for being free-spirited, meaning that she doesn't want to stay in just one place. She at first was a Dark Element Sorceress, but when the Awakening happened, her element and her personality changed into a more heroic person at heart. She has also a 'dark' side named Advent, which allows her to use a more offensive and wild variation in addition to her hair being white and eyes being blue as a sign of coldness. She has a rival in form of Emily Fontaine, the Kaiser who is also her best friend since childhood. Despite her changes through the years, she still maintains her kindness and friendly air in many situations that she has been in, also holds Omega Vision, a power who allows to see auras. First Appearance: The Adventures of Vanessa ''(July 2007) Emily Fontaine TBA Dr. Einsteintin TBA Gill Aldina/Deselle TBA Vitenka Itzala TBA Chiaro Argiaren TBA Kali Chrome TBA Astral TBA Kanon TBA ''VSRFX series Valeria Lane *Intelligence: 3 *Strength: 5 *Speed: 3 *Stamina: 4 *Energy Projection: 1 *Fighting Ability: 7 Real Name: Valeria Paulette Lane Data: *'Height': 184cm (6' 0") *'Weight': 64kg (141lbs) *'Blood Type': A Occupation: Fighter Abilities: She uses an array of martial art moves, her style is derived from Mixed Martial Arts such as Savate, Boxing, Muay Thai, etc. Weapons: None. Profile: Valeria is the daughter of famous Martial Artists Meiko and Allen, she and her brother Claude were captured by the organization Phantom Phoenix and they turned them into killing machines with the VSRFX device. And since that her life and personality changed drastically, she can't live without a fight. Now Aggressive in nature. She betrayed her organization due to the cruelties they have done, saved her brother and formed a gang, the Raven Crest, after that, she will never be satisfied by nothing but fights anymore, to the point that she has a feud against the Guardians for her street fights, but she never kills people unless requested. Many others have accused her of fighting reckless, something that she detests. Her hatred of weapons started with her battle against Jack Burton, and since them, she calls every single weapon fighter as a cheater. She defeated stronger enemies than her, and holds her own beliefs over others' without caring about them. She is unsure if she is even a human anymore, eventually she was arrested by her own for twenty years in a cryogenic prison, later adopts Balder Bryant as her son. First Appearance: Virtua System Reinforcement Fighter X (September 2011) Claude Lindbergh TBA Nagi Hisame TBA Elisa Delgado TBA Haizea Velano TBA Charlie Vernon TBA Marcel Adler TBA Ran Howard TBA ''Dream Revolution Saga'' series Alexa Maxwell TBA Dynamo TBA Yuri Maxwell TBA Nathaniel Blade TBA Alison Evans TBA Elaine LeBlanc *Intelligence: 7 *Strength: 2 *Speed: 4 *Stamina: 3 *Energy Projection: 6 *Fighting Ability: 5 Real Name: Elaine Leblanc Data: *'Height': 173cm (5' 8") *'Weight': 54kg (119lbs) *'Blood Type': O Occupation: Scientist, Doctor Abilities: Can summon and use attacks related to the light element, skilled sword fighter and has high intellect and mind. Weapons: Blanche, a light zig-zagged laser word, June, a shotgun and Julie, a holy-infused knife. Profile: Elaine is a young scientist who wanted to discover the big secrets of the ancient legends that are covered by the UDS or it was dangerous, she didn't care about the rules and proceeds to research further, until finding out that the Mellt Fulmine Mk. III was emanating lighting meaning that its user was still alive. She used a Time traveller version of Udiya to fake out as Alexa Maxwell, despite her sickness, all to protect the real one from the dangers of Ouroboros Organization while training, without the notice of the rest. She is shown as a heroic manipulator, arrogant, and critical woman in the surface, she is as friendly as the others, but that face is only seen when she ends her missions. She holds a rivalry against the UDS Boss Nathaniel Blade due to their creative differences, she is always with her best friend and dark user Ari Noir, fellow scientist and associate. First Appearance: Dream Revolution Final: ENCORE+ ''(February 2015) Ignis Vatra TBA ''Re: Vengeance ''series Keith Laurent TBA Claire Edwards TBA Aiden Spencer TBA Celina Laurent TBA Lancelot A. Spencer TBA Drake von Stroheim TBA ''Devil's Eye ''series Milo Alexanderson TBA Death Slayer TBA Thomas X. Daniels TBA Oliver R. Valentine TBA Hilda Stolz TBA ''The FEAST Saga series Sienna Travers TBA Blake Snider TBA Eliza Sampson TBA Cadenza TBA Rhyme *Intelligence: 2 *Strength: 7 *Speed: 7 *Stamina: 7 *Energy Projection: 7 *Fighting Ability: 1 Real Name: Anthem Data: *'Height': 187cm (6' 1") *'Weight': 67kg (148lbs) *'Blood Type': None (Real Form), X/Black Blood (Rhyme) Occupation: God of Darkness and Destruction, Half of Anthem. Abilities: Can turn into a mech, use many dance skills for its benefit, also can use all kinds of dark powers, is even capable to destroy entire universes if it desires, despite being one half of the god, it also can use attacks related to death. Weapons: Summoned Dark/Void Laser Swords, Night Fighter. Profile: One half of the Anthem, that got separated and turned evil because of humanity's actions. It is the dark side, the one who destroys what Allegro creates. It is known as having a masculine figure, breaking the fourth wall and plays with the emotions and memories with many of them. It gets more powerful with the bad emotions such as hatred, wrath, envy, and many others. It is very prideful and extremely childish to the point of having an unstable mind. It made a pact between it and Cyrus, a vengeful teenage boy who wanted to destroy anything on his way for his family, but with the cost of the latter's soul unwillingly, and it adopted a humanoid appearance to avoid any suspicious eyes. It is known for never losing, but retreats before that happens due to being a trickster by itself, it can transform into a monstrous version if gained the bodies of Ballerina or Geminia. First Appearance: The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! - Final Edition ''(April 2016), Cameo. ''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign- ''(December 2016), Playable. Allegro TBA ''Battle of Zero ''series Sophia von Ritter TBA Solomon von Ritter TBA Gabriel Arsenault TBA Zero TBA ''Neo Formula Racing ''series Jet Dark Darkness Sky Archer Shadow ''Dark Masters of the Night ''series Victoria Arcos Solaria *Intelligence: 4 *Strength: 3 *Speed: 4 *Stamina: 3 *Energy Projection: 5 *Fighting Ability: 3 '''Real Name': Andrea Verónica Rosales Almonacid (Formerly) Data: *'Height': 171cm (5' 7") *'Weight': 56kg (123lbs) *'Blood Type': Unknown Occupation: Maid (House Maid of the Arcos' Family) Abilities: She is known for using many house cleaning elements and accessories as weapons, also taking off her head for attack. And is rumored that she can travel across realms, known also a survivor of many odd circumstances. Weapons: Any house cleaning element, including a plunger, also her own head. Profile: Victoria Arcos' main servant. She lived in her birth country Chile, until she grew bored of the miserable life in the big city and wished to travel to another place to abandon her former poor life. Suddenly came to another realm by accident, in a Red Moon night which she found Victoria, fought against her and proved that she is the chosen one to serve her, she changed her name to Solaria to take out that past. She is apparently not human judging by living many centuries with Victoria, infinite supplies of blood and taking off her head and uses Jack-O' Lantern masks to avoid her "beautiful head" being damaged, due to Solaria herself being a narcissist. She, unlike Vesper and Tasia, does amoral things and is admired by Vali Bael due to apparently have a "True Black Heart" like any desired Dark One would want. First Appearance: Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell (December 2014), NPC. Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End (April 2016), Playable. Echidna ''Arcana Warriors series Joker Genesis Mondo Kitsch *Intelligence: 6 *Strength: 5 *Speed: 7 *Stamina: 5 *Energy Projection: 6 *Fighting Ability: 4 '''Real Name': Mondo Kitsch. Data: *'Height': 178cm (5' 10") *'Weight': 73kg (161lbs) *'Blood Type': Unknown Occupation: World Arcana Warrior. Abilities: Can summon projectile and other variety of attacks from his cane, his hands can emanate four elements, in one he uses Darkness and Lightning, and the other, Light and Fire. He also is very fast and agile in fights, making him a nightmare for slow fighters, can transform into a mech. Weapons: Steampunk claws, his Cane. Profile: Mondo is a mysterious Arcana Warrior from one-hundred years ago, that was sealed due to his uncontrolled power and his memories were wiped out except for his personality and old-fashioned manners. At first he was very confused, was feared by the superior Arcana, but he proved strong and with not intentions to harm his newfound friends. He didn't have the characteristic Fighting Spirit of the Arcana at first until Elsa's death and ten years later, his fight against Void in which they fused and they are a single person since then. He is a camp, kind of effeminate and likes many strange things that others call 'antiquated'. He's Genesis' husband and Clover's father, albeit he didn't knew until a certain circumstance in ten months later, he also defeated the five Ragnarök Warriors using merely forty percent of his power limit, implying that he's much stronger and smarter than anyone thinks than his funny and dumb persona. First Appearance: Arcana Warriors (July 2015) Void ''Dreamers of the Road series Karen Laine Francis Armstrong ''Neo Freedom X ''series Sibylla Meira Balder Bryant ''World Calamity Overdrive Fran Ike Taylor-Schneider Others Sage Alba Silvernale Achilles Silvernale Rosalina von Neumann Zander Aria Stadtfeld Tania Diana Cornelia Joester Kent Miller Odin Lowell Jr. Lucius Meyer Donovan Blake Original Generation Lumina Mercury Zen Circe Midgardia Marie Albarn Lucas Slate Category:Work in progress Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Sub pages Category:Articles under construction